Shinigami's Heir
by Ginevra Dean
Summary: PERMANENT HIATUS Kyoto Sohma thought she was the daughter of a martial artist and a Sales Rep for Maxwell Industries, now she's finding out that she's actually the daughter of two gundam pilots. And her name is actually Kyoto Maxwell.
1. Black Death

**Kyo's Daughter, Shinigami's Heir**

**by Kagura Tora**

**Chapter One: Black Death**

* * *

Black was Kyoto's favorite color. Pink was Kyoko's favorite color. Kyoto had dropped ballet when she turned eight. Kyoko had dropped martial arts when she turned eight. Kyoto picked up electric guitar when she was twelve. Kyoko picked up flute when she was twelve. The twins were entirly different. Kyoto was a tomboy, and Kyoko was a goody-two-shoes. Yes, they were different, but both of them loved their "Uncle" Duo. In fact, they both wore their hair in a long braid down their back in honor of their "uncle". Actually, although he was their favorite "uncle", they had only seen him twice. The sixteen year old girls had first met him when they were five at a birthday party for their mother's friend Aki. Duo was their mother's friends boyfriend. Kyoko still remembered how that was also the night she learned what being "drunk" and "having a hangover" were. The girls no longer had their two o'clock in the morning bathroom break. When they reached the age of eight they decided it was actually a bad idea although they still got up at two to talk about school and what not. They had nicknamed it the gossip hour. **(A/N: _Guess which twin came up with that name? Yup, Kyoko. Kyoto hates gossip, but the name caught_.)  
**  
The second visit of Duo was when the girls were thirteen. He was a birthday present for the girls who hadn't seen him in a long time. Kyoto and Kyoko had their own rooms by the second visit. Kyoto's room was black, Kyoko's was pink. Duo had also come with a proposition for the girls. But he also relized that Kyoko was too much like Relena to actually go through with the proposition. So he had Relena Peacecraft take Kyoko Sohma shopping to distract the girl while he had filled Kyoto in on the details. Kyoto agreed.  
  
Now it is three years after the proposition was made. Kyoto is the lead singer and guitarist in a band called Black Death. The back up guitar is played by Chris Yuy. He is the same age as Kyoto. Bass guitar is played by Jack Noin. He is three years older that Kyoto. Drums are played by Lani Chang. She is three years younger than Kyoto. Three years ago the band had been put together. Tonight was their first concert at a place that got large crowds. They had been playing at the town's Town Day for the past two years, but tonight they were at a teen club. (That means there's no alcohol, cigarettes, or drugs, but it's like being in a bar.) It was the most popular place for teens in the town. And they were on the list for tonights concert. Black Death was about to leave the hometown box.  
  
What the band members didn't know was that this concert was also a test. Each of the band members always carried a weapon unless they were in school. Chris had a gun that was in the sole of his shoe, as well as ones straped to his shins. Kyoto carried two, one on each shin on shin straps. She also carried knives shiethed to her back that she could whip out quickly in an emergency. (Duo had gotten Catherine Bloom to teach Kyoto how to throw the blades.) Jack carried guns strapped to his shins and two guns in a cross halter on his chest. This was covered up by his leather jacket. Lani carried a shukusen, or bladed fan. She also wore a black trench coat to cover up her cross halter with her two guns. She didn't have a shin halter because it would show since she had a tendancy to wear black mini skirts. As close as the band members were, none of them knew the others carried weapons.  
  
A rebel group from an L4 colony had found out that the preventers had been having four new teens trained to help them. They decided to try to see how strong they were. Heero Yuy had intercepted the message that had been encoded into the rebel groups website. He was concerned, but because of the excitement that was shown on his son's face when he talked about the upcoming concert, Heero didn't have the heart to tell Chris. Instead he told the four other gundam pilots about the message he had decoded. The five of them were going to the concert. They also brought Preventers that they knew could fight. Sally, Noin, Zechs, Une, and Hilde all showed up. Trowa brought Catherine warning her about the battle. Catherine just said that she wanted to be there to protect her "younger brother".  
  
Kisa, Kyo, Kyoko, and Heero Sohma all came to see their daughter/sister in her first major performance. Heero was now nineteen. Heero was sensing danger but tried to ignor it. Kisa also sensed the danger, but she knew about her daughters training as a preventer agent. Kisa had decided to join her daughters training and knew how to use a gun and get correct aim, too. She even joined in her daughter's knife throwing training, but had left after fifteen minutes due to her fear of sharp objects. Kyo had taught Kisa martial arts when she was still in high school. The only family member who didn't really know how to protect herself was Kyoko. Kisa had one gun that she hid in the sole of her shoes. The other shoe held extra ammunition. Kisa was ready for anything, or so she thought.  
  
In total, eighteen people in the teen club were prepared for any fight that broke out. Out of those eighteen, only eleven knew about the rebel group that was trying to test the abilities of the four new preventers. Either it would be a disaster, a false call, or another success for the Preventers.

* * *

**A/N: _How do you like the sequel so far? Emi will come in a little later, as well as Yumi and the rest of Kisa's gang! Hold on tight, cause it's gonna be a bumpy ride!_**


	2. The Teen Club Disaster

**Kyo's Daughter, Shinigami's Heir**

**by Kagura Tora**

**Chapter Two: The Teen Club Disaster**

* * *

Kaydah slipped quietly around town. She was now one of Kyoto, Kyoko, and Chris's high school teachers. Kyoko had once asked her why she had so many plushies that resembled a "kinda" creep guy. Kaydah had just snapped at her, and she took off running while her twin and her twin's boyfriend laughed at her. Then Aunt Aki and her husband had come later that day to pick up the twins. Akito, being that husband, was followed for the rest of the day by the teacher who was a year younger than him. Luckily, Haru Sohma was Kaydah's boyfriend and had stopped her before the head of the Sohma family snapped.  
  
Anyway, back in the present, Kaydah finally reached her destination. It was a teen club called The Love Shack. **(A/N: _How's that for a cheesy name?_)** Two of her current students were performing tonight. The were part of a band called Black Death. She was silently repremanding her students. She had had to drug her boyfriend and slip out in the middle of a romantic evening with Haru to get to this concert. It had cause alot of trouble for her so she was hoping it was a good concert. Although the curse was over, Haru still had a split personality. She didn't want Black Haru coming out in the middle of a teen club. She would end up getting kicked out. She had on a red dress that had spaghetti straps. It cut off right above the knee. She wore a black trench coat over it to block out the cold. Once inside the teen club she went to the bar area for a mountain dew. **(A/N: _Remeber, there is no alcohol served here! Oh yeah! And Mountain Dew is Kaydah's favorite drink anyway!_)** Then she looked up at the stage where the band members were setting up. On stage she saw Chris setting up his guitar. It was metallic blue and caught the stage lights kind of eerily. She also saw Kyoto leaning over the side of the stage talking to someone. She thought she saw a glint of silver on the girl's back but disregarded it. She was holding a shiny black guitar just like Chris's. Next she saw one of her former student named Jack Noin. He had his mother's blackish-blue hair. His bass guitar was sitting on a stand near him as he also talked with someone. It looked like his mother. She had a very worried look on her face. Last of all was Lani Chang, a girl whom Kaydah had heard about from Chris and Kyoto but never actually met. Kaydah taught sophomore's and Lani was apparently going into seventh grade. She was three years younger than Chris and Kyoto. The girl was setting up a black drum set that had the band's name on the base drum. The characters were written in a creepy kind of font and a silver scythe poked out from the between the B in black and the D in death. The actual blade of the scythe was neon green and was over the B in black. Actually, Kaydah found the design of the scythe quite familiar, but she couldn't quite place it.  
  
Suddenly she heard the drum setting a tempo as the rest of the band grabbed for their guitars. So she listened to the first number, oblivious to the upcoming trouble.

* * *

Just Communication

TWO-MIX

Produced by King Records

* * *

Just wild beat, communication

Ame ni, untare nagara

Iroasenai, atsui omoi

Karada-juu de tsutaetai yo tonight!

* * *

Istrumental Interlude

* * *

Nureta, sono kata wo

Atatameru you ni daita

Furuete'ru yubisaki wa

Nani wo motomesama you no?

* * *

Anata no manazashi mamoritai

Kanashimi tsuyosa ni

Kaeru ai wo shinjite

* * *

Just wild beat, communication

Ame ni, untare nagara

Iroasenai, atsui omoi

Karada-juu de tsutaetai yo tonight!

* * *

**(A/N: _I know, I know! You probably recognise the song from the first season of Gundam Wing! But I have no song writing abiliy what so ever. I tried! I promise I did try! Next time around I'll try harder, but there's only gonna be one song tonight folks!_)**  
  
Chris stepped forward to finish off the song. Everyone clapped. That is everyone clapped until they heard the gun shot. And it was aimed at Kyoko! Heero, who fortunately enough was wearing a bullet proof vest, jumped in front of the only defenseless person that was related to the band. Or so people thought. Kyoto glanced around the room and spotted the gunner who at the moment was struggling with her english teacher who had seen him pull out the gun. Chris noticed this too and the both jumped off the stage to help out the defenseless woman. Not far away Kyoto also spotted her aunt Emi. She didn't stop to say hi. Meanwhile Kyoto reached down to her shin, grabbing one of her two guns. Chris did the same. Neither realized that the other was armed. Mean while all the preventers were drawing out their weapons as well. Jack was standing behind his mother and her bofriend who had become overly protective of her college freshman son.  
  
Mean while, Lani was trying to ignor her father who was once again arguing about weak women. She was holding a gun that she had slipped out of her cross strap holsters. She was ready to fight. Wufei then shut up when he saw the gun, pulled out his own and turned to face the crowd. Then Heero Yuy stepped up to the mic on the stage and said, "Any civilians under this roof that are not involved with this situation at the present moment should leave. You will however half to go through inspection on your way out. This is to make sure none of the rebels escape." Then he turned off the mic. Alot of people were in that teen club. Fortunately, Heero Yuy had made sure there were Preventers at every exit before the announcement so that no one who was involved escaped.  
  
Meanwhile, Chris and Kyoto had managed to unarm the shooter. Kaydah was still trying to hit the guy for trying to kill one of her students. Fortunately Kisa had come over to try and calm the angry woman. Kyo meanwhile was standing protectively in front of his daughter with his son Heero by his side. Both had taken up a fighting stance. Kaydah had finally calmed down. Kyoto and Chris took up a protective stance in front of Kisa and Kaydah. Kyoto quickly took in the situation. Uncle Duo was standing in front of Emi, his gun out and ready to shoot anyone who tried to attack his girlfriend. Wufei was still standing next to his daughter on the stage. Noin was still standing in front of her son with her boyfriend Zechs. Sally was standing next to her daughter and trying to get the 13 year old to stop fighting until Wufei told her to stop berating their child. Catherine and her "adopted" younger brother, Trowa, were standing in another corner of the room. Trowa was standing in front of Catherine, who was trying to reach Kyoto to "borrow" one of the knives strapped on her back. Catherine was one of the few people who knew about those knives. Noticing this, Kyoto took out a knife a aimed at the wall behind Cathy and within Cathy's reach. She sgnaled Cathy and the red head ducked as the knife came straight over her head and struck the wall. Cathy silently thanked the teenager. Trowa glanced behind him at the girl that now weilded a knife. He sighed and stepped out from in front of his "sister". Catherine was soon standing next to Kyoto and Chris. Kyoto continued to survey the room. Lady Une, Trowa, Quatre, and now Sally were stationed at the exits checking people over for guns, bombs, and any other dangerous items. They had to move quickly to get the innocents out of the building fast. They must have done a good job because soon there were five people who had been disarmed and serrounded by Preventers.  
  
Meanwhile Kaydah took in the scene around her. What the hell was going on? Her current students and their band were armed. Their parents and family were armed. Their parents' friends were armed. Maybe she should have taken Haru with her when she came. Kyoto slowly reholstered her gun. She turned around to face her teacher. "Sorry we accidentally pulled you into this, Ms. Kaydah," Kyoto said, "It's just that me and Chris have been training for awhile. Apparently someone didn't want us to go through with a proposition that I agreed to three years ago." Kaydah looked at the teenager, confused. As soon as the five rebels were in handcuffs and were securely placed in a backroom with gaurds, Heero Yuy came over to the teacher to better explain the situation.  
  
"Hi. I'm Heero Yuy. I'm leading..." he began, but her was cut off.  
  
"(The) Heero Yuy?" the teacher asked.  
  
"What do you mean (the) Heero Yuy?" asked Heero, puzzled.  
  
"As in Heero Yuy from Gundam Wing," said the teacher.  
  
"Yeah, he's the Heero Yuy," said Kyoto. This happened alot when someone who had seen Gundam Wing found out about one of her adult friends. The children of these friends were usually shrugged off as a coincidence. Duo had to walk up at that moment to tell Heero that the perimeter was secure and that Wufei and Trowa were running border patrols. Heero nodded his head and Kaydah screamed and clapped her hand over her mouth. Duo glanced down at the woman and raised an eyebrow. She was pointing a finger at him. Kyoto was trying desperately to calm the woman down. Kisa was kind of surprised at the woman's reactions. When Kisa was in high school, Kaydah had been a teacher's aid in her school. She hadn't had any qualms with the Sohma's appearing out of thin air. But the Gundam Pilots show up and she's screaming her head off. Kyoto finally calmed the teacher down.  
  
Kaydah felt like she was falling into a parallel universe. Characters from all different animes just kept popping up. She swore if anyone else, like Inuyasha and Kagome showed up she would flip. This wasn't supposed to happen in the real world. Sure, she had accepted the Fruits Basket characters, but then again, the Fruits Basket characters didn't run around with guns and mobile suits. And if there were Gundam Wing characters here, then that meant that there really were five space colonies out there. It became too much to handle when another Gundam pilot walked up. (Quatre) Kaydah passed out. 


	3. Aftershocks

_**For all of you who would like to read it, this is KDA's version of what happened at the end of chapter two. KDA is Kaydah, just so you know. And apparently in this version the gunner spilled her Mountain Dew, which is why she beat him up, not because the gunner was shooting her students. I personally like it more than what I wrote:**  
  
_Kaydah felt like she had died and gone to fangirl heaven only to run into an invisible mine field. THE Heero Yuy was standing there right in front of her with Shinigami himself, Duo Maxwell. And what was she doing? Acting like a startled fangirl. She had no problem when the Sohma family suddenly showed up, so why couldn't she calm down about the Gundam Pilots?The adrenaline rush from beating the fluff out of the gunner who spilled her drink was wearing off. As Quatre walked up, Kaydah's world faded to black.  
  
**_Thanx KDA for your continuing support through both stories_**!

* * *

**Kyo's Daughter, Shinigami's Heir  
  
by Kagura Tora  
  
Chapter Three: Aftershocks**  
  
Emi clung tight to Duo as he walked around. The Teen Club Disaster as people were calling it had been scary. She had watched as Heero Yuy blocked a bullet aimed at her friend's daughter. She had also watched as Kyoto and Chris unarmed the gunner and calmed down the lady who had attacked him. Apparently the lady had not noticed that the man had a gun. Her drink had spilled all over the place. From the looks of it, it was Mountain Dew. Emi owned The Love Shack, too. This ment that she had to pay for anything the insurance didn't cover. She and Duo were behind the "bar". She poked her head out and surveyed the damage. It wasn't too bad, but it would definately need to by cleaned.  
  
In one of two backrooms that were kept for the Preventers, Heero was asking Kaydah questions.  
  
"Did anyone know that you were here?"  
  
"Chris Yuy and Kyoto Sohma knew I was here. They had invited me. But my boyfriend didn't know."  
  
"Did you know the man had a gun?"  
  
"Not until Kyoto and Chris disarmed him."  
  
"Why did you attack him then?"  
  
"Cause he spilled my Mountain Dew. And some of the Mountain Dew got on my Akito plushie! Now my Akito plushie's all sticky with soda!"  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"44."  
  
**_(Man, and you act so young. Sorry I made you so old, but the math had to work out right. I made you 18 during IIMI, so that would be 15 years for Aki's birthday. At the time Kyoto was 5, and now she is 16.)_**  
  
"Could you explain why you carry around a plushie?"  
  
"It's an Akito plushie."  
  
"So?"  
  
"It's special."  
  
Kyoto decided to step forward at that moment. She whispered something in Heero's ear. He nodded, then looked at Kaydah. "Because you disrupted the attack on the new preventers, you will have to stay in a preventer protected area. Since you know my son and Kyoto, you have a choice between my house and hers. Both are well protected." Kaydah looked between the two. To choose between two of her students was really hard. Besides, she could see that both Chris and Kyoto were as ready for a fight as Heero Yuy. In the end, Kyoto won out, simply because she was a girl.  
  
"Um, Mr. Yuy," she said, unsure how to address the man, "I will stay at the Sohma's house, but I must ask that I have permission to contact my boyfriend who has probably woken up at this point."  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow. That sounded kind of suspicious to him, but allowed her to call her boyfriend.  
  
Haru woke up to find himself by himself. Then the phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello?" he muttered.  
  
"Hey, Haru, honey. I need to tell you something, but you can't go black when I do. Remember to count to ten when you are hearing this. I don't want to come back to find my apartment in shambles. Not that it isn't already."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Um, well, I drugged your drink and slipped out last night."  
  
"You WHAT?"  
  
"I went to see a concert that a few of my students were performing in."  
  
"What concert would that be?"  
  
"The band Black Death was playing at a teen club called The Love Shack."  
  
"Isn't that the band with my younger cousin in it?"  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"Did I tell you that I was going to give you a surprise tonight?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, well, I was going to take you to that concert."  
  
"You were?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh. Well anyway, this guy knocked over my Mountain Dew, and spilled it on my plushie."  
  
"You STILL have the Akito plushie?!?!"  
  
"Yeah, but anyway, so now the plushie's all sticky. But that's not the point, he had a gun that I didn't see, and he..."  
  
"He didn't shoot you, did he? He's going to pay if he did!"  
  
"HARU! No, he didn't shoot me."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"He was aiming for Kyoko Sohma apparently. It was an attack on the band members, and I guess they figured to go for family members first."  
  
"Anyway, for the next few days or so, I don't know how long, I will be staying at your cousin's house. You know, Kyo's house. Heero Yuy thought it would be best that I stay in a house that he personally created the security system for. No one but him could possible break into that house."  
  
"I'm coming with you."  
  
"What ever. As long as you don't work for the rebels."  
  
"The WHAT?"  
  
"Nevermind, I know you don't." 


	4. Mountain Dew Pancakes and Security

**Kyo's Daughter, Shinigami's Heir  
  
by Kagura Tora  
  
Chapter Four: Mountain Dew Pancakes and Security**

Kyoto woke up the morning after the incident to the smell of pancakes. Normally her father was the only one up at this ungodly hour, but he didn't eat until her mother got up to make something. When Kyoto walked into the kitchen she found her english teacher standing there, humming, and pouring pancake batter on frying pan.  
  
"I forgot you were here," Kyoto mumbled to the woman.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Here, try one and see if they're any good." Kaydah tossed a pancake to her student. Kyoto caught it and bit into it.  
  
"It's really good!" she said.  
  
"Good. That's the first time in a long time I've made them and I forgot how much of the secret ingredient to put in."  
  
"Secret ingredient?"  
  
"It's a secret cause most people get really grossed out."  
  
"Oh. Well, could you tell me?"  
  
"You won't get grossed out?"  
  
"Maybe, but probably not."  
  
"Mountain Dew."  
  
"Why did I see that coming?" asked Kyoto, sarcasticly.  
  
"Oh yeah! I nearly forgot! Chris called to say his family's coming over to brief everyone in the house on the current situation."  
  
"Chris and Heero are coming over?" asked Kyoto.  
  
"I said his family, not just him and his father."  
  
"Well that's the only family of his I ever met."  
  
"Well he said his mother was coming along with his mother's ex-boyfriend. He wouldn't tell me who that was even though I questioned him for a long time."  
  
"When did he call?" asked Kyoto.  
  
"Around 4:30 this morning."  
  
"Is that why you're up already?"  
  
"Yeah, that and teacher habits."  
  
Later, by only a few hours. Chris and Heero showed up with two people Kyoto had seen before, one of which Kyoto hadn't gotten a chance to talk to last night. He was Duo. She screamed in glee and went over to hug the Shinigami. The other she was very good friends with because she could be as much of a tomboy as Kyoto herself. It was Hilde. When Kisa came out of the kitchen after eating Mountain Dew pancakes, she saw Hilde and Heero and did a little victory dance. Then screamed something about Relena bashings by force of Chibis, and then proceeded to dance up to her room to write more "hate mail" to Relena about being unable to hold on to the coolest guy, but also thanking her for making way for her favorite Fan Fiction pairing of all time. Yeah, Kisa is still addicted to fan fiction. Wouldn't be surprised if Aki, Soph, and Una all showed up and they threw an anime party. Una likes to talk about how anime corrupts the innocent. Apparently Kisa had been a sweet girl who never swore and didn't read lemons. Now she swears around her friends and thinks lemons are the coolest fan fictions. Una also swears that Kisa is turning into a yaoi fan girl, but Kyoto knows Kisa won't go near yaoi with a ten foot pole, mostly because Kyo yells at her when he finds her reading yaoi. He thinks it's idiotic, especially if it's Yuki and Kyo yaoi. That drives Kyo nuts. To quote him, "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO THESE PEOPLE THINK? I AM NOT GAY AND YUKI IS MY WORST FRIGGIN' ENEMY! NOW STOP READING THAT CRAP BEFORE I SET THE CAT ON YOU!"  
  
Okay, back to where we were. I think Heero, Hilde, Chris, and Duo had just arrived. Kyoto hugged Duo in joy and Kisa had just danced upstairs in joy of the Heero and Hilde pairing before her eyes to send hate mail to Relena for being an idiot. Okay, so now Heero's calling a meeting.  
  
When everyone sat down and they had the preventers gaurding the doors to the meeting, Heero set up his laptop and a projector. In this room there were white walls so that presentations could be shown on them.  
  
"Okay people, we have a new group to deal with, and it's not going to be easy. This house is going to be our main quarters for this one. Wufei, Sally, and Lani will be here later, along with Lucrezia and Jack, and Trowa and Quatre. Relena will be kept out of this one at all costs. If she finds out, she'll want to help, and most of us know what happened last time she tried to help out. Emi will also be arriving later to take care of underhand food deliveries and such. Now, Kyoto, you'll have extra training this week to prepare for a battle at any moment. Duo will be taking charge of your training since he is the person you're taking over for. Chris will be attending training with you because Duo owes me. Kisa, Kyo, and Heero will be taking defense classes with Wufei. Kyoko will be taking defense classes with Quatre. If she can't handle that she will be taking defense classes with Trowa, which I am sure won't work." Heero took time to pause there and glare at the girl. "I'm hoping pairing her with Quatre will work the best. We are increasing the defenses here and putting the building on the highest security system I installed. Okay everyone, breifing's over. I want preventers to surround the building until security is boosted. Duo, Chris, Hilde, myself, Kaydah, Hatsuharu, and Kyoto with family go to the kitchen. We'll arrange scheduals there."


	5. Kisa's Secret

Kyo's Daughter, Shinigami's Heir  
  
by Kagura Tora  
  
Chapter Five: Kisa's Secret

* * *

Jack, Chris, Lani, and Kyoto hand all been confined to Kyoto's attic room. If not for the computer stationed in there, the four of them would be very bored. Actually, they were sitting staring at the screen trying to decide what to do, while the ever hungry Kyoto muched on cold Mountain Dew pancakes, maple candy, and drank Sprite. Kyoto had her own food stock supply in her room due to the fact she got hungry easily.  
  
"You know what we could do," said Lani after a moment. "We could look up the mysterious sides of our parents lives."  
  
"Oh, fun!" Chris said, sarcastically. He didn't even know why the thirteen year old was one of their friends.  
  
"Oh, come on. Humor me." Lani glared a Chris, which only got her the famous Yuy glare.  
  
"Fine," Chris said, then got on to the computer. He hacked his way into the preventer files. Suddenly he let out a slight, almost unnoticable gasp.  
  
"What?" asked Kyoto, suddenly interested.  
  
"You may want to see this, Kyoto," he said. The file read:  
  
**Cover Up Information for Kyoto Maxwell  
  
Kyoto Maxwell _alias Kyoto Sohma_  
  
Born: _August 15, AC 220_  
  
Father: _Duo Maxwell_  
  
Mother: _Kisa Vandolin_  
  
Adoptive Father: _Kyo Sohma_  
  
Step Siblings: _Heero Kyo Sohma and Kyoko Kagura Sohma_  
  
Comments: _Due to the fact that she looks quite a bit like Kyoko Sohma, she has been named Kyoko's twin when she is in fact a year older. She celebrates her birthday on December 25 because her sister was born December 25, AC 221. Although it would appear that Kisa Vandolin commited adultry, Heero Kyo Sohma was born out of wedlock, and Kisa and Kyo did not get married until AFTER the birth of Kyoto. Kyoto will be trained to take her birth fathers place in the preventers as soon as she turns five. Kisa's memory has been swiped of Duo Maxwell by Hatori Sohma, who is the Director of Preventer run Hospitals. If Kisa is shown this file, there is a slight chance of remembering who Duo Maxwell is, and the real age of her daughter.  
_  
Comments as of AC 225: _Kisa Vandolin met up with Duo Maxwell and his current girlfriend, Emi Letoret, at a birthday party. Duo has informed his daughter of her responsibility to take over his place in the Preventers when he retires. Kisa's memory has been jogged. She remembers who her daughter's real father is.  
_  
Comments as of AC 236: _Kyoto Maxwell will be joining the Preventers early due to the fact that she and the other three trainees are being thrown into the fray by an enemy terrorist group. More will be known later.  
_**  
The four kids stared at the screen. Lani was practically choking, whe was so surprised. Chris kept blinking. Jack tried to devoid his face of emotion while staring at the screen, eyes wide. Kyoto was also blinking, but was failing to notice that her jaw had dropped open.  
  
"Knock, knock! Anybody in there? I was wondering if you might have any snacks hidden in there, Kyoto! I'm starving and they won't let me anywhere near the kitchen." All four heads turned toward the door upon hearing the happy voice of Duo Maxwell.  
  
"Yeah, hang on," said Kyoto. She got up, grabbed a bag of potato chips and handed them to Duo after opening the door.  
  
"Did you know?" she asked after her friends decide to leave the two alone.  
  
"Know what?" asked Duo, befuddled.  
  
"This." Kyoto showed Duo the file they had dug up. Duo quickly read the file. Then he slowly shook his head. "No, Kyoto, I didn't know. I don't even remember having met your mother before the night of Aki's birthday party. They probably swiped my memory, too, and just didn't mention it in the report."  
  
"It seems kind of weird that no one would want anyone to know. I wonder why she didn't tell me after she remembered eleven years ago."  
  
"Maybe she thought it was some dream she made up."  
  
"Maybe."


	6. Truths Reveiled

Kyo's Daughter, Shinigami's Heir

By Kagura

Chapter Six: Truths Reveiled

* * *

Kyoto and Duo lead the way downstairs to where Kisa Sohma was eating a quiet lunch on her porch. Kyoto looked like she was about to tear someone apart if the truth and the WHOLE truth came out soon. 

"Now, what put my daughter in this right strop?" Kisa asked, looking up from her latest copy of Newtype.

"How could you? How could you lie to me? Why does it matter that I'm not who everyone says I am?" Kyoto was glaring at her mother, her glare was the only sign of emotion showing on the young girls face.

Kisa looked at her daughter and sighed. "It's because I'm not who everyone thinks I am. If people found out who your father was, they would find out who I was too. And Heero, you're brother, isn't actually my child. He's your cousin Kagura's."

"So even this file has lies in it?" asked Duo, who was curious.

"Yes, even that file has lies in it. Do you want to know what really happened?" Kisa asked everyone around her, although the question was actually directed at Kyoto.

"That would be the best thing, wouldn't it?" Chris said.

"Yes it would. Here's the truth..."

* * *

My name is actually Kagura Rukia Yuy. I'm Heero Yuy's twin sister. I was working an under cover assignment for Doctor J when the Sohma's showed up at the school. A few years later, the Preventors had to hide me because there were people after VFM Relena Dorlian. Once again, I was an under cover agent. I was supposed to be a loving mother working from her home office for a big technology firm called Maxwell Industries. We had to change files around so that it appeared that I was Heero Kyo Sohma's mother. But I really wasn't. It was part of the cover up story. Kyo still remembers this. Heero doesn't know though. 

Although I was acting the part of the happy couple with a son, I wasn't actually married to Kyo. Heero's real mother he thinks of as a cousin, because she's Kagura Sohma. I was allowed to date because I wasn't technically married. Duo and I were working the same job for the Preventors, not to mention that he owns Maxwell Industries for which I was supposedly so dilligently working for. So we went out a few times... and accidentily went to far. Nine months later, on August 15th, you were born, Kyoto. As much as you were an accident, I didn't regret it, ever.

Because I couldn't have two kids without getting married, I had to marry Kyo after that, because it was part of my disguise. I had no choice. The two of us kept you secret for just over a year, when your sister was born. When she was born, the two of you looked so similar that we decided to hide you as twins because if nyone found out you were the child of two gundaom pilots, you would be targeted.

That's why I lied, and that's why everything had to be hidden from you.

* * *

Everyone was staring at Kisa, who had just told them that that wasn't her real name. Chris was amazed. It was no wonder she had appeared to catch on quick when she joined all those training sessions. And probably all the times she missed, she had missed on purpose. And when she first picked up a gun, she had made the stupidest mistake in holding it, butting her hand right over the firing area. That kills your hand. But now that he thought about it, she had probably done that on purpose too. 

There was a high pitched screech from over head. Kagura (aka Kisa) reached over to her side, recognising the sound and pulled out a computer with a code pad and started typing furiously on it. A few seconds later, the entire house was being submerged into the ground and locked into place.

"My father deffinately did not design that feature," Chris muttered.

"Your father didn't design any of the security system in this house. I did," Kagura smirked at the boy.

Everyone continued to stare at her. Then everyone felt the impact of the missle shake the ground. Looking at the screen, Kagura looked for any more incoming missles and finding none, opened the door in the metal containment area they were in and started climbing, motioning everyone to follow her.

They climbed up and up and up, until they came out of a door in the wall that surrounded the house. When Kyoto was younger, she used to wonder what that door was, but she was just told it was a closet.

As Kagura stepped out, she pulled a gun from her jacket and clicked the safety off, looking around what appeared to be a yard with a big metal plate in the middle of it. Kyoto, Chris, and Duo followed her, also carrying guns. Jack and Lani had their hands on their guns but didn't draw them.

"Duo, the incinerator worked," Kyoto said, looking around at the ash covering the entire yard.

"That's good. Did you put the docking bay under, too?"

"Roger. Hell, Blood, and Black are under ground. They have been since that docking bay was built."

Chris and Kyoto exchanged glances. They had no idea what those two were going on about. That's when Duo and Kagura lead them to the other side of the lawn, where Kagura's patio was. Kagura went over to a bush on the side of the patio and crouched down. Pressing a few buttons the patio started to rise off of the ground.

Under the patio was a holding bay for three gundams by the names of Deathscythe Hell, Bloodloss Black, and Black Death.


End file.
